Everything Changes Them
by ctrsrcitra
Summary: Tentang bagaimana watak awal seorang gadis yang bernama Tanimura Chieri ketika bertemu dengan Uchiha Shisui hingga bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan perselisihannya.
1. First Sight & The Uchihas

**WARNING: OOC, gaje, typo(s), authornya masih junior, baru coba-coba ngepost :v, d.l.l**

 **KALO UDAH BACA, MOHON TINGGALKAN REVIEW^^**

Pagi yang cerah di langit Konoha membuat Chieri bersemangat untuk pergi menuntut ilmu. Pagi ini ia nampak berseri-seri. Sambil fokus menyetir mobil _jazz_ nya, ia bersenandung kecil dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Cuaca pagi ini memang berjodoh dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Lensa birunya yang terlihat berbinar-binar, ukiran senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, dan rambut biru muda panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda membuatnya benar-benar menunjukkan aura kecantikannya pagi ini.

Tidak terasa 15 menit di dalam mobil, kini Chieri telah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Sorot matanya sudah menarget sebuah tempat untuk ditempati mobilnya. Saat ia hampir sampai pada tempat yang diinginkannya untuk parkir, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _sport_ merah dari arah yang berlawanan mendahului dan menempati tempat parkir itu. Dan hal itu membuat Chieri kesal.

"Hei!" dengan penuh kekesalan Chieri menekan klakson mobilnya. Sepertinya _mood_ nya pagi ini telah dikacaukan dengan hal sepele ini.

Chieri melepas _seatbelt-_ nya dan berkacak pinggang keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang keluar dari mobil _sport_ merah tersebut. Mulutnya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengomeli pemuda yang menyerobot parkirnya itu.

"Bisakah kau memindahkan mobilmu ke tempat parkir yang lain? Aku duluan yang sampai sini," pinta Chieri.

"Kau yang datang duluan? _Gomen_ , tapi aku yang menempatinya duluan," balas pemuda itu sambil memberi tatapan meremehkan yang membuat Chieri semakin kesal dengannya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku yang hampir mencapai tempat ini duluan!"

"Ya, lalu?" pemuda itu membalas omelan Chieri dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pindahkan mobilmu ke tempat yang lain," pinta Chieri sekali lagi.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula, banyak tempat parkir yang masih kosong, kan?"

"Tapi aku yang..." belum selesai Chieri berbicara, sudah dipotong pembicaraannya oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Perlu kau tahu bahwa siapa yang cepat, dia yang mendapatkan. Kau tadi memang datang terlebih dahulu daripada aku, tapi aku lebih cepat daripada kau. Jadi, aku yang berhak mendapatkan tempat parkir itu. Mengerti?" pemuda itu memberi _forehead_ _poke_ kepada Chieri seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aw!"

"Dasar payah," gumam pemuda berambut _spiky_ hitam itu dan kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Chieri dengan gaya berjalannya yang meletakkan tangannya di saku celana.

"Jangan kira aku tak mendengarnya, ya!" seru Chieri dari kejauhan. Namun tetap saja tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. " _Kusso!_ Menyebalkan sekali dia!" dengusnya sambil mengusap dahi.

.

.

.

Chieri berjalan cepat menuju ke kelasnya dengan memasang wajah yang masih kesal karena di parkiran tadi. Ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang ditujunya, kedua temannya —Atsuko dan Yuka—menyambutnya dengan beberapa rentetan pertanyaan.

"Wajahmu kenapa kusut begitu?" tanya Atsuko.

"Aku sedang kesal," jawab Chieri singkat.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ceritakan kepada kami, siapa dan apa yang membuatmu memasang wajah tidak menyenangkan seperti itu di pagi yang cerah ini," Yuka menggeser duduknya menjadi sebelah Chieri.

"Di parkiran tadi ada seorang siswa laki-laki yang menyerobot tempat parkirku, dan itu cukup membuatku kesal pagi ini," Chieri menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi, kau kesal hanya karena sebuah tempat parkir? Haha. Ayolah, Chieri- _chan_ , bukannya tempat parkir di sekolah ini masih ada banyak?" ucap Atsuko seraya meledek Chieri yang kesal hanya karena masalah tempat parkir.

"Tapi aku yang datang duluan!" tepis Chieri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa siswa laki-laki yang sudah menyerobot parkirmu itu?" tanya Yuka.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengenalnya. Yang kutahu hanyalah dia memakai mobil _sport_ merah," kata Chieri agak mengingatnya.

"Yang memakai mobil _sport_ merah itu banyak, tau," celetuk Atsuko.

"Tapi setahuku dari siswa-siswa lain, hanya anak band lah yang memiliki mobil seperti itu. Kurasa dia adalah salah satu anggota band," jelas Yuka seraya menebak-nebak siapa yang menyerobot parkir sahabatnya itu. "Oh ya, penampilannya seperti apa?" lanjut Yuka bertanya.

"Dia berambut _spiky_ hitam dan gaya berjalannya sok keren sekali. Huh!" kata Chieri yang masih kesal karena di parkiran tadi.

"Berambut _spiky_ hitam? Mungkin dia adalah Uchiha Shisui, gitaris band The Uchihas itu," kata Yuka sambil menepuk bahu Chieri.

"Jadi, namanya Shisui?" tanya Chieri untuk meyakinkan.

"Yap,"

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah bertemu anggota band di sekolah ini," celetuk Atsuko jahil.

"Beruntung apanya? Parkirku diserobot, dia menonjok dahiku dengan kedua jarinya, terakhir, dia mengatakanku payah. APA ITU MASIH BISA KAU SEBUT BERUNTUNG, _HEE_?!" dumel Chieri di depan wajah Atsuko dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu.

"Hei, tenanglah, Chieri- _chan_ ," Yuka mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Anak band itu keren tahu. Apalagi vokalisnya, Uchiha Itachi. Astaga, dia keren sekali. Kyaaaaaa!" seru Atsuko yang membuat Yuka dan Chieri melemparkan ekspresi _sweatdrop_.

Sadar jika diberi tatapan _sweatdrop_ oleh kedua sahabatnya, Atsuko pun hanya membalas dengan cengiran dan dua jarinya yang membentuk lambang _peace_.

"Hehehe, _gomen_ ,"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kelas Chieri baru saja menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Chieri berjalan menuju kantin bersama Atsuko dan Yuka sambil mendiskusikan sedikit tentang pelajaran tadi. Di kantin, Chieri bertemu dengan pemuda yang menyerobot parkirnya tadi. Chieri menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. Merasa salah seorang sahabatnya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, Yuka pun bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Yuka.

"Dialah yang menyerobot parkirku tadi," Chieri menunjuk ke pemuda yang menyerobotnya di parkiran.

"Ternyata benar, itu Uchiha Shisui," kata Yuka yakin akan jawabannya tadi pagi.

"Awas saja dia nanti," gumam Chieri kesal. "Atsuko, Yuka, ayo kita cari tempat duduk untuk makan," ajak Chieri setelah memalingkan wajahnya.

Chieri dan kedua sahabatnya duduk di meja yang posisinya tidak terlalu pojok namun sering menjadi jalanan siswa yang melewati kantin. Mata Chieri menangkap siluet Shisui dan seorang temannya dari kejauhan. Ia yakin kalau Shisui akan melewati jalanan di dekatnnya. Chieri pun mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas kejadian pagi tadi.

 _Bingo._ Ternyata benar dugaan Chieri. Ia bisa melihat jelas Shisui dan temannya yang sedang membawa bekal masing-masing hendak melewati jalanan di dekatnya. Chieri pun memanjangkan kaki kirinya keluar dari bawah meja. Chieri mulai menghitung mundur dari dalam hati seiring dengan langkah Shisui yang semakin dekat.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

Langkah Shisui semakin dekat dengan meja yang ditempati Chieri. Dalam hati Chieri memiliki harapan agar rencananya berhasil karena ia melihat Shisui sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan temannya tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1_!

BRUK!

Kaki Shisui tersandung kaki Chieri yang berada di luar meja makan. Siswa-siswi kantin yang memperhatikan pun memiliki berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang kaget, sampai ada siswi yang tercengang karena bagaimana bisa siswa sekeren dia terjatuh hanya karena seorang gadis yang sedang iseng. Mungkin dalam benaknya ia berpikir, _apakah dia tidak memperhatikan jalan?_ Yang tertawa paling keras adalah Chieri, sedangkan yang paling kaget adalah teman Shisui yang tak menyangka bagaimana Shisui terjatuh.

"HAHAHA!" Chieri terbahak keras melihat lawannya jatuh.

Shisui bangkit dengan wajah yang agak memerah karena malu ditertawakan oleh hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin. Ia berbalik menghadap Chieri sambil merapikan bajunya yang kusut. Setelah beberapa saat Shisui mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya ke kantin, keadaan kantin kembali seperti semula. Mungkin karena mereka takut Shisui membentaknya, mengumpat, dan lain sebagainya yang sekiranya itu sangat buruk jika dilakukan.

"Apakah kau yang membuatku terjatuh?" tanya Shisui menghadap ke Chieri.

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang membuatmu terjatuh, tapi itu salahmu karena kau tidak memperhatikan jalan," Chieri tersenyum sinis menanggapi pertanyaan Shisui.

"Tunggu. Kau yang tadi pagi itu, kan?" Shisui baru menyadari kalau yang membuatnya terjatuh adalah siswi yang parkirnya ia serobot tadi pagi.

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Shisui lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang salah, tapi kau sendiri kenapa tidak memperhatikan jalan saat berjalan," jawab Chieri dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Tapi aku tidak akan terjatuh kalau kakimu itu tidak berada di luar meja,"

"Kenapa kakiku? Apa ada yang salah? Mau kuposisikan di luar maupun di dalam meja, tetap saja itu tidak akan mengubah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Harusnya kau bisa lebih mengawasi jalanan kalau berada di dalam keramaian seperti ini. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang sepertiku ini, yang memposisikan salah satu kakinya di luar meja. Kenapa kau hanya menyalahkanku saja, huh?" jelas Chieri panjang lebar.

"Beraninya kauuu!" Shisui mengepalkan tangannya sebelum ia mengangkat tangan itu dan mendaratkannya di wajah Chieri. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi ia menahan nafas sesak di dada. Ia tak mungkin menyakiti seorang gadis karena itu hanya menunjukkannya kalau dia adalah pengecut. Ya, laki-laki yang berani melawan seorang wanita hanyalah pengecut.

Teman Shisui—Itachi—pun menepuk bahu Shisui yang menanandakan kalau ia harus bersabar dan lebih tenang dalam mengahadapi situasi seperti ini. Meskipun sebenarnya Shisui masih geram akan perlakuan Chieri, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menghela nafas berat dan mengambil lagi kotak makannya yang sudah kosong yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu pergi bersama Itachi meninggalkan kantin. Sebelum itu ia hanya memberi sedikit _deathglare_ kepada Chieri. Sedangkan Chieri masih menyungging senyum kemenangan di bibirnya, kemudian kembali meminum minumannya. Dalam hati ia bersorak kemenangan karena berhasil menaklukkan lawannya. Poin saat ini adalah 1-1.

"Kau yang melakukannya, Chieri?" tanya Atsuko.

"Ya, aku sangat kesal dengannya. Tapi sekarang aku sedikit puas karena berhasil mempermalukan dia di depan siswa-siswa lain di kantin," jawab Chieri menyombongkan diri.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa seberani itu menjatuhkan sedikit kekerenan seorang gitaris band di sekolah," komentar Yuka.

"Aku tak peduli dia mengenalku atau tidak, tapi kalau dia mencari masalah denganku, terima saja balasannya dariku," tukas Chieri.

.

.

.

Shisui menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Di sana suasananya tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia bisa menenangkan diri dari masalah apapun yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia tiduran di rerumputan dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menatap langit biru. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sampai kejadian yang memalukan di kantin yang ia alami.

 _"_ _Baka!"_ rutuknya di dalam hati.

Hembusan angin membuat Shisui semakin betah di sini dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua beban yang ada di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba datanglah Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya. Shisui dapat merasakan itu, ia pun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Bernafas," jawab Shisui singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ya, jelas-jelas dilakukan oleh semua makhluk hidup.

"Maksudku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi yang meralat pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak ada," Shisui tak menoleh ke sahabatnya, melainkan tetap memandangi langit yang cerah.

"Kau berbohong?" selidik Itachi.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Shisui mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menoleh ke Itachi. "Saat ini benar-benar tidak ada yang kupikirkan," sambungnya sambil menekuk satu lututnya.

"Kejadian di kantin tadi?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin disinggung soal itu," Shisui membuang pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Aku tahu kau kesal soal kejadian itu,"

"Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau dirinya dipermalukan seperti itu?" nada bicara Shisui mulai meninggi.

"Baiklah, aku tahu itu. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja soal kejadian tadi," saran Itachi.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa,"

"Ehm.. cobalah untuk mencari kegiatan yang membuatmu lupa waktu," Itachi menggaruk sedikit kepalanya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada sahabatnya yang sedang kesal.

Alis Shisui bertautan begitu mendengar saran Itachi selanjutnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya.

"Lupa waktu?" ulang Shisui.

"Ya.. seperti kau melakukan hobimu," jawab Itachi. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita memanggil Izuna dan Obito untuk latihan?" ajak Itachi.

"Latihan? Tapi Madara- _sensei_ bukannya sedang tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Shisui.

"Kenapa harus menunggu Madara- _sensei_? Apa salahnya kalau latihan sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku sedang bosan memegang gitar. Jariku cukup malas untuk melakukannya hari ini," jawab Shisui sambil melihat tangannya dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau mau bermain basket?" tawar Itachi.

"Boleh juga," ucap Shisui menyetujui.

"Ayo, kita ke lapangan basket," Itachi beranjak beridiri.

"Tapi kurasa tidak seru kalau tidak ada Izuna dan Obito," potong Shisui yang kemudian ikut berdiri juga.

"Tinggal ajak saja mereka. Kalau tidak mau, kita berdua saja yang bermain basket," tukas Itachi kemudian melangkah mendahului Shisui yang menyusul di belakang.

Shisui dan Itachi pun meninggalkan taman belakang dan mencari kedua teman mereka—Izuna dan Obito. Izuna dan Obito tidak menolak tawaran Itachi untuk bermain basket. Saat mereka di lapangan, mereka bertemu dengan tim basket Yahiko, siswa yang menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah ini.

"Yahiko, bolehkah kami meminjam bola basketmu itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Apakah kalian ingin bermain basket?" tanya Yahiko.

"Tidak, kami ingin bermain tenis," jawab Obito ngasal. "Ya, tentu saja kami ingin bermain basket lah," lanjutnya dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian melawan kami?" tantang Nagato, siswa yang sedang memegang bola basket.

"Baiklah, kami terima tantanganmu," sahut Shisui mantap.

Tim Itachi dan tim Yahiko pun beradu kemampuan basket masing-masing. Sedangkan di pinggir lapangan ada Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko yang kebetulan sedang melewati lapangan basket. Saat hendak melempar bola ke arah Itachi, lemparan Shisui tak sengaja mengenai Chieri yang sedang berjalan di belakang Itachi. Karena lemparan yang lumayan keras, Chieri hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh pingsan. Yuka, Atsuko, dan semua yang sedang bermain basket pun menghampiri Chieri.

 _"_ _Astaga, dia, kan..."_ batin Shisui kaget melihat siapa yang dibuatnya pingsan.

"Chieri- _chan_! Bangunlah, Chieri!" Atsuko panik dan menepuk-nepuk wajah Chieri.

"Yuka- _chan_ , apakah temanmu itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kurasa dia pingsan," jawab Yuka cepat. "Siapa yang melemparkan bolanya?" tanya Yuka setengah berteriak di antara kerumunan siswa.

Spontan semuanya melirik ke Shisui. Shisui sendiri merasa seperti akan mendapatkan impas lagi dari Chieri. Padahal ia tidak sengaja melemparkannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus bersabar untuk menjalani hari ini di sekolah.

"Aku tidak sengaja melemparnya tadi," ucap Shisui gugup.

"Tapi kau, kan, yang melemparnya? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Yuka agak membentak. Ia tak suka melihat sahabatnya dibiarkan pingsan.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau melempar bola dan mengenai seseorang, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu!" tegas Yahiko sebagai siswa ekstrakulikuler basket yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab," karena merasa terdesak, Shisui tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur. Ia juga tak ingin dicap pengecut oleh Yahiko. Ia pun menggendong Chieri yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya menuju ke UKS. _"merepotkan sekali,"_ gerutunya dalam hati. Yuka dan Atsuko hanya mengekor di belakang.

.

.

.

Chieri perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mencoba mengerjap walau kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing dan pandangannya masih belum seberapa jelas.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Chieri pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sadar kau rupanya," jawab Shisui yang sedang membaca buku di sofa UKS yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur Chieri.

"Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku tadi?" tanya Chieri yang mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku tidak sengaja melemparmu bola basket, lalu kau pingsan, dan aku membawamu ke UKS agar aku terlihat bertanggung jawab," ujar Shisui sambil membalik halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Jadi, kau yang melemparnya?!" nada Chieri mulai meninggi.

" _Gomen,_ " balas Shisui singkat dengan wajah yang begitu santai tanpa memperhatikan Chieri.

"Di mana Atsuko dan Yuka?"

"Mereka berdua tidak bisa menemanimu karena ada jam mata pelajaran yang tidak boleh mereka lewatkan," kata Shisui setelah menutup buku yang ia baca dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak ke luar UKS.

"Tunggu! Kau sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya Chieri.

"Kembali ke kelasku. Lagipula kau sudah sadar, kan," jawab Shisui yang masih terus berjalan ke luar tanpa menoleh ke Chieri.

"Ehm... _Arigatou_ , sudah menolongku," ucap Chieri agak gugup.

Shisui menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, namun tidak sampai menghadap Chieri.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih juga rupanya. Kukira kau akan tetap bersikap sombong," sindir Shisui.

" _Hee?_ Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakanku sombong? Kau, kan, sudah menolongku, jadi sewajarnya aku berterima kasih padamu," protes Chieri yang tidak terima jika Shisui mengatakannya sombong.

"Kapan aku menolongmu? Kalau bukan aku yang melemparmu dengan bola basket, tidak mungkin aku yang membawamu ke UKS," kata Shisui dengan nada agak ketus yang membuat Chieri mulai kembali jengkel kepadanya. "Sudahlah, simpan saja terima kasihmu untuk lain waktu," tukasnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Chieri.

"Kau yang sombong, _baka_! Sudah baik aku mengatakan terima kasih, kau malah membalasnya seperti itu. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengatakan terima kasih kepadamu lagi. Huh!" gerutu Chieri sendiri sambil melipat lengan di dada. Ia tak peduli Shisui sedang mendengarkannya atau tidak—baginya sama saja. Mau ia akan menyerocos sampai mulut berbusa pun, jika Shisui sudah seperti itu, rasanya tak jauh beda seperti berbicara dengan benda mati. Berbicara dan menasehati sebanyak apapun, tetap saja tak akan dihiraukan.

Shisui memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Ia beruntung karena saat ia memasuki kelas, kebetulan sedang jam pelajaran kosong. Lagi pula ia juga tak begitu menyukai jam pelajaran ini—jam pelajaran Danzo- _sensei_. Ia beringsut duduk di tempat duduknya di bangku paling kiri di baris kedua. Tak ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan selain membaca buku novel yang ia ambil dari lokernya sejak sampai di sekolah tadi. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun nampak sibuk dengan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan saat jam pelajaran kosong ini.

Saat pikiran dan sorot matanya sedang fokus dengan buku yang sedang dibaca, tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas mengenai belakang kepalanya, dan itu sudah mulai mengganggunya.

"Hei!" seru Shisui sambil menoleh ke belakang.

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak sengaja!"

.

.

.

Shisui kembali mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya dengan buku yang ia baca. Belum sampai satu halaman ia membaca, ada seorang siswi yang baru saja masuk kelas memanggilnya. Konsentrasinya kembali terpecah.

"Shisui- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?" Shisui tak menoleh ke arah siswi yang memanggil. Ia tetap mencoba fokus dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Itachi mencarimu. Katanya ada latihan band,"

"Di jam pelajaran seperti ini?" Shisui menyingkirkan bukunya dan melihat ke arah siswi tersebut.

"Kau temui saja sendiri. Dia sedang ada di depan kelas," ucap siswi tersebut kemudian meninggalkan bangku Shisui.

Shisui menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke kolong meja. Ia beranjak berdiri dan keluar kelas. Berharap siswi tadi tidak bohong dengan apa yang disampaikannya. Benar, Itachi ada di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Benar ada latihan?" tanya Shisui.

"Ya. Aku mendapat info dari Izuna yang baru saja dikabari oleh Madara- _sensei_ , katanya beliau hanya mendapat tugas di sekolah lain saat sebelum jam istirahat tadi. Sekarang beliau sudah ada di ruang musik," jelas Itachi.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke sana,"

The Uchihas adalah sebuah band sekolah ini dari angkatan Shisui. Nama 'The Uchihas' sendiri adalah sebuah kebetulan masing-masing anggota band yang ternyata dari sebuah klan elit di Konoha—klan Uchiha. Di angkatan sebelumnya, memang ada band selain The Uchihas, namun kini dibubarkan karena mereka sedang fokus dengan ujian kelulusan. Sebagai gantinya diadakan sebuah band baru. Setelah melalui beberapa tahap seleksi, secara tidak sengaja yang terpilih adalah pemuda-pemuda dari klan Uchiha. Itachi sebagai vokalis, Shisui sebagai gitaris, Izuna sebagai pianis, dan Obito sebagai drummer. Mereka juga sering tampil di acara luar sekolah, seperti di kafe, saat ada festival, atau acara lainnya (mungkin kecuali acara pernikahan).

Semenjak dibentuknya band The Uchihas, sekolah ini memiliki peningkatan prestasi di bidang seni musik dan semakin dikenal oleh masyarakat Konoha. Bahkan penggemar mereka dari luar sekolah pun juga banyak. Khususnya remaja putri yang gandrung akan ketampanan dan kekerenan mereka. Jadwal tampil di luar sekolah sering mereka dapatkan seminggu sekali, dan momen itulah yang paling ditunggu oleh penggemar mereka dari luar sekolah hanya untuk bisa melihat mereka secara langsung (memangnya mereka sudah pernah tampil di televisi?).

Itachi dan Shisui melangkah memasuki ruang latihan band. Di sana rupanya sudah ada Izuna dan Obito, serta seorang laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 25 tahunan yang menjadi pelatih mereka, Madara. Di ruangan inilah Shisui menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya bermain gitar.

" _Gomen_ , aku paling terakhir diberitahu," kata Shisui setelah menutup kembali pintu ruangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian semua hadir di sini," ucap Madara setelah melihat murid didikan bandnya sudah lengkap.

"Ada apa anda mengumpulkan kami ke sini?" tanya Izuna kepada Madara.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan satu pengumuman untuk kalian,"

"Pengumuman apa?"

"Perlombaan final band sekolah di Teater Konoha satu bulan lagi. Kalian sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah ini harus memberikan penampilan terbaik di perlombaan nanti. Kuharap kalian menjaga kondisi kalian sampai kalian selesai tampil nanti,"

"Lalu, kapan kita mulai latihan?" tanya Obito.

"Sebenarnya satu bulan ini aku juga ditugaskan untuk mengawasi pembelajaran di sekolah lain. Jadi jadwal latihan kalian sendiri yang mengatur. Usahakan 3 kali dalam seminggu dan jangan latihan di saat jam pembelajaran berlangsung. Jika ada waktu, aku usahakan bisa mengawasi kalian," jelas Madara.

"Lagu apa yang digunakan nanti?" tanya Shisui.

"Lagu yang kusarankan pada saat latihan terakhir kemarin,"

"Bolehkah kami mencobanya sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

"Apakah kalian sedang tidak ada jam pembelajaran?" tanya Madara balik.

"Kami sudah izin untuk latihan," jawab Izuna.

"Terserah kalian, tapi jangan melebihi satu jam. Aku ada pekerjaan lain yang harus segera kuselesaikan," kata Madara kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dan The Uchihas.

Saat Madara hendak berbelok ke lain lorong, tiba-tiba ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang guru lain. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. Selama 5 tahun ia mengajar di sini, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan guru wanita seperti yang baru ditemuinya ini.

" _Gomennasai_!" kata guru perempuan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Madara singkat. "Aku tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya. Apakah anda pengajar baru?" tanyanya yang lebih mementingkan rasa penasarannya kepada guru cantik tersebut.

"Ya. Aku Aiko, baru saja dipindah ke sini kemarin. Aku menjadi guru Fisika," kata perempuan berambut panjang tersebut sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Anda terlihat masih muda sekali. Sudah berapa tahun anda mengajar?" tanya Madara lagi. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan penampilan guru baru ini.

"Umurku 23 tahun. Baru 3 tahun terakhir ini mengajar, tapi aku belum menjadi pengajar tetap. Mungkin di sekolah ini aku akan menjadi pengajar tetap," jelas Aiko.

"Oh ya, aku Madara. Aku sudah mengajar di sekolah ini 5 tahun," Madara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Madara- _san_ ," Aiko membalas uluran tangan Madara.

"Karena anda masih baru di sini, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, aku sedang mencari letak kelas 11-3," ucap Aiko setelah melihat map berkasnya yang berisikan jadwal mengajar dan materi yang akan diajarkan.

"Mari kutunjukkan jalannya," ucap Madara dengan senang hati. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya ia berniat untuk berjalan-jalan dan berbincang-bincang dengan Aiko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAAAYYYY! GIMANA? GAJE YA? :'v ah, biasalah .-. author abal-abal :|

but, over all, thanks for read ;)


	2. The Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:**

 **FF GAJE, ABAL-ABAL, KEBANYAKAN OC, AUTHORNYA MASIH JUNIOR YANG SUKA KHILAF(?), D.L.L**

 **-Setelah dibaca, mohon direview-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aiko dan Madara telah sampai di depan kelas 11-3. Sebelum memasuki kelas, Aiko menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Madara karena sudah membantunya menemukan kelas yang akan ia ajar. Kelas 11-3 adalah kelas Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko. Saat melihat keadaan kelas 11-3, Aiko hanya bisa berharap agar kelasnya dapat berjalan dengan baik. Ia kembali melihat map berkasnya kalau ini benar-benar bukan mimpi.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," ucap Aiko begitu memasuki kelas.

" _Ohayou.._ "

"Aku Aiko, guru Fisika baru kalian," kata Aiko dengan nada lembut. Ia tak ingin kasar di hari pertamanya ia mengajar di sekolah ini. "Berhubung karena ini hari pertamaku mengajar, bisakah kita mengadakan perkenalan?"

"Yaa!" jawab seisi kelas 11-3 yang terlihat senang karena mereka mendapatkan guru Fisika baru (dan kemungkinan mengurangi jam pembelajaran Fisika).

" _Yatta! Dengan adanya perkenalan dengan sensei baru ini akan mengurangi pembelajaran Fisika hari ini. Hihihi,_ " batin Chieri yang senang karena kehadiran Aiko pasti akan mengulur waktu untuk membahas pelajaran yang sangat dibencinya, yaitu Fisika.

"Aku akan memanggil kalian, dan kalian maju ke depan untuk mengenalkan diri kalian. Yang pertama, aku ingin yang maju adalah.. Tanimura Chieri," kata Aiko sambil melihat daftar absensi kelas.

"HEE?!" pekik Chieri keras. "Tapi aku bukan absen pertama," protesnya.

"Aku memang sengaja memanggil secara acak. Nah, sekarang silahkan maju," balas Aiko dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Dengan berat hati dan wajah _sweatdrop_ , Chieri pun maju ke depan untuk kembali memperkenalkan diri seperti saat ia pertama masuk sekolah.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu. Namaku Tanimura Chieri, dan nama panggilanku adalah Chieri. Hobiku membaca buku, khususnya buku di luar pelajaran tentunya. Hihi," Chieri melemparkan cengiran khasnya ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir. "Sekian perkenalan dariku. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak dan menoleh ke guru barunya.

"Nah, Chieri, sekarang bisakah kau menjelaskan materi terakhir yang diberikan oleh guru Fisikamu?" pinta Aiko.

"A..apa?!"

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko meninggalkan kelas paling belakang. Saat mereka melangkah keluar kelas, sudah ada Yahiko yang siap menjemput Yuka. Ya, Yahiko dan Yuka sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sejak itu juga Yahiko rajin menemui Yuka setiap pulang sekolah sekaligus mengantarnya pulang. Sedangkan Atsuko baru-baru ini dijemput oleh kakaknya karena kendaraan pribadinya sedang diperbaiki.

"Ah, aku duluan, ya!" kata Atsuko sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kedua sahabatnya dan Yahiko.

"Ya!"

"Nah, Chieri, kami juga harus pulang. Kau, kan, biasanya pakai mobil sendiri," kata Yuka.

"Iya. Kalian berdua duluan saja," balas Chieri dengan senyum memaklumi.

"Kau yang tadi pingsan, kan? Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" tanya Yahiko kepada Chieri.

"Lebih baik. Tadi hanya pusing dan hilang keseimbangan, makanya aku jatuh pingsan," jawab Chieri yang mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum kecut. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin disinggung mengenai hal yang terjadi padanya saat istirahat tadi.

"Ya, sudah, kami duluan, ya," kata Yahiko sambil menggandeng tangan Yuka.

"Hati-hati," ucap Chieri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di sisi lain, ada Izuna yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yahiko dan Yuka. Kemudian datanglah Obito dari belakang Izuna. Ia merasa temannya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian ia mengerti apa yang sedang diperhatikan Izuna.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Yahiko dan Yuka seperti itu? Sepertinya kau tidak suka kalau mereka berpacaran," celetuk Obito.

"Ah, apa? Siapa yang memandangi Yahiko dan Yuka? Aku hanya melamun," tepis Izuna yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena Obito tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Jangan kebanyakan melamun, kerasukan makhluk halus baru tau rasa kau nanti," Obito sedikit menyenggol Izuna. Kemudian ia tertawa renyah karena leluconnya sendiri.

"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu tau," Izuna memilih untuk meninggalkan Obito yang masih sedikit menyisakan tawanya.

"Hei, aku, kan, hanya menghiburmu! Tunggu aku, Izuna!" Obito segera berlari menyusul Izuna yang terlihat cuek dengan dirinya.

Sedangkan di parkiran mobil, Shisui dan Itachi berjalan bersama untuk mengambil mobil masing-masing. Saat Shisui melihat mobil _jazz_ milik Chieri, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di pikirannya saat itu juga untuk membalaskan dendamnya tadi.

"Ada apa kau berhenti?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan. Kau duluan saja tidak apa-apa," Shisui mengambil sebuah spidol hitam dari tasnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Setelah mencoretkan sesuatu di pintu mobil Chieri, Shisui beringsut sembunyi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat Chieri mengetahui di salah satu pintu mobilnya ada tanda tangan dari seorang gitaris band sekolah. Beberapa detik setelah Shisui bersembunyi, ia melihat Chieri kaget setelah melihat salah satu pintu mobilnya ada tanda tangan dari orang yang tak dikenalinya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Chieri mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menoleh ke sekitarnya. Hanya ada siswa yang tak dikenalinya dan beberapa siswa yang ia kenal dari kelas lain.

Ini kesempatan Shisui untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berpura-pura jalan seakan-akan baru keluar dari kelasnya dan bertanya kepada Chieri penyebab ia kaget dan marah dengan mobilnya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa marah-marah sendiri dengan mobilmu?" tanya Shisui dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau.." Chieri sebenarnya ingin menuduh Shisui langsung. Namun ia memberi sedikit pertanyaan basa-basi agar ia lebih yakin kalau Shisui atau bukan pelakunya. "Apakah kau mengenali pemilik tanda tangan ini?" tanya Chieri balik sambil menunjukkan tanda tangan yang ada di pintu mobilnya.

"Tanda tangan yang keren," Shisui berdecak kagum melihat tanda tangannya terpajang di pintu mobil Chieri. "Tapi, _gomen_ , aku tidak mengenali pemilik tanda tangan ini," lanjutnya yang berbohong tentunya.

"Apakah itu juga bukan tanda tanganmu?" Chieri melipat tangannya di dada. Ia tetap mendesak Shisui sampai ia mengakuinya kalau Shisui atau bukan pelakunya. Ia hanya menerima fakta dan logika.

"Tanda tanganku katamu? Ayolah, tanda tanganku lebih keren daripada ini," Shisui terkekeh meledek tanda tangannya sendiri yang ada di mobil Chieri.

"Coba buktikan!" tantang Chieri.

"Apakah kau ada kertas dan pulpen?"

Chieri mengeluarkan sebuah buku memo kecil dan pulpen dari tasnya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Shisui yang hanya tersenyum meledek dari tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian Shisui selesai memberikan tanda tangan palsunya kepada Chieri. Ya, yang di mobil tentu saja yang asli.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Punyaku lebih keren daripada yang ada di mobilmu," ucap Shisui dengan bangganya.

"Lebih keren apanya. Kurasa lebih jelek daripada yang ada di pintu mobilku," kata Chieri setelah membandingkan tanda tangan yang ada di kertas dan tanda tangan yang ada di mobilnya.

" _Berarti tanda tanganku yang asli itu lebih keren, hihihi. Ya, tanda tangan yang dikertas tadi itu hanya coretanku saja,_ " batin Shisui tersenyum kemenangan karena dengan mudahnya Chieri dibohongi. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau biarkan saja tanda tangan itu ada di pintu mobilmu. Lagipula aku sendiri juga sudah bilang kalau tanda tangan itu keren, dan kau sendiri juga sudah membandingkannya dengan punyaku. Katamu masih lebih keren yang ada di mobilmu, kan? Aku pulang dulu, ya. Dah!" Shisui kemudian meninggalkan Chieri yang masih kebingungan dengan tanda tangan yang ada di mobilnya.

"Kapan aku bilang kalau tanda tangan yang ada di mobilku keren?" gumam Chieri sambil memandangi tanda tangan yang ada di pintu mobilnya. "Tapi lumayan juga sih daripada tanda tangannya. Kuharap benar bukan dia yang memberi tanda tangan itu karena dia tidak sekeren tanda tangan yang ada di pintu mobilku," kemudian ia masuk ke mobil dengan niat akan membersihkan tanda tangan itu sesampainya di rumah nanti.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chieri tidak melihat ada seorang pun di rumah. Ayah dan ibunya ternyata sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari. Chieri mengetahuinya dari catatan memo yang ditempelkan di kulkas. Ia pun bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu baru membersihkan tanda tangan yang ada di mobilnya.

Chieri mengambil kain dan membasahinya dengan air lalu menggosokkannya ke tanda tangan yang ada di mobil. Beberapa kali ia coba menggosoknya, namun tetap saja tanda tangan itu tidak bisa hilang. Sejurus kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa hilang? Ini pasti menggunakan... spidol permanen. Astaga, tega sekali dia membuat mobilku jadi begini!" dengus Chieri kesal. Kemudian ia teringat perkataan Shisui.

 _Kau biarkan saja tanda tangan itu ada di pintu mobilmu. Lagipula aku sendiri juga sudah bilang kalau tanda tangan itu keren, dan kau sendiri juga sudah membandingkannya dengan punyaku. Katamu masih lebih keren yang ada di mobilmu, kan?_

"Orang itu benar-benar mencurigakan," Chieri menyipitkan matanya sedang mencurigai kalau Shisui pelakunya. "Kenapa dia mengatakan kalau tanda tangan ini keren? Padahal biasanya dia sombong sendiri," ia mengusapkan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke dagu. "Jangan-jangan.. benar dia pelakunya? Atau sebenarnya dia melihat siapa yang melakukan tapi tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku? Awas saja dia besok di sekolah," Chieri meretakkan tangannya seakan-akan besok siap menghajar Shisui.

Untuk saat ini Chieri menyerah. Ia pun menjemur kain itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya, kemudian ia duduk di tepi kasur sambil memangku bantal. Ia masih memikirkan pelaku yang memberi tanda tangan di pintu mobilnya. Firasatnya 95% mengatakan kalau pelakunya adalah Shisui.

Chieri melemparkan pandangannya ke meja belajar. Ia melihat sebuah buku diary berwarna biru muda yang berada paling pojok di sebelah tasnya. Ia pun melangkah mendekati meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku itu. Ia berpikir kalau ia menulis curahan hatinya di buku itu, mungkin ia akan sedikit melega. Ia pun duduk kembali di tepi kasur dan jarinya mulai menari dengan pulpen di atas sebuah lembar kosong buku itu.

.

.

.

Shisui baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia masih mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya dan menggunakan satu handuk lagi untuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya seraya bersiul kecil dan tetap mengusap rambutnya. Saat ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia segera mengambil pakaian untuk ia kenakan sore ini dan menuju bilik ganti untuk memakai pakaian tentunya (maaf, tidak dijelaskan karena sudah pasti tidak lulus sensor :v).

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari bilik dengan memakai baju hitam berkerah tinggi khas klan Uchiha dan celana kain panjang yang berwarna hitam juga. Ia mematut diri di kaca untuk membuat gaya rambut khasnya dengan gel rambutnya. Kemudian ia menyemprotkan beberapa semprot parfum _aqua_ di sekitar tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri di depan kaca.

"Yeah. _I'm handsome and I know it_ ," kata Shisui sambil tersenyum dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Tentu saja ia mengatakan itu di depan kaca. Ia selalu memuji dirinya sendiri walau sejelek apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya. Jika Chieri mengetahui hal ini, mungkin ia akan menertawakannya dan meledek Shisui sebagai orang gila.

Shisui kemudian berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kamar. Mencari sebuah kegiatan untuk dilakukannya di waktu senggang ini. Mata onyxnya kemudian menangkap sebuah buku diarynya yang berwarna hijau muda. Ia sudah lama tidak menyentuh buku itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah hal untuk dituliskannya di buku privasinya itu. Ia segera mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sebuah halaman kosong di buku itu.

Sebenarnya terlihat lucu jika seorang laki-laki menulis di buku harian. Tapi tidak dengan Shisui. Ia justru lebih lega jika sudah menuliskannya di buku diary daripada menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Ia lebih suka memendam rahasianya sendiri. Bahkan Itachi yang sudah dari dulu menjadi sahabatnya, jarang sekali ia menceritakan permasalahannya kepada Itachi. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chieri tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Begitu keluar dari pintu rumah, ia hanya bisa memandang nanar mobilnya yang ternodai dengan tanda tangan dari seseorang. Ia tak ingin membawa mobil seperti itu ke sekolah. Ketika ia berjalan ke garasi untuk mengambil sepeda, ia baru teringat kalau remnya sedang rusak dan belum diperbaiki. Chieri melihat jam tangannya, waktunya hanya 30 menit lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk mencari taksi saja.

Sesampainya di sekolah, saat Chieri baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kelas, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sangat tepat waktu. Biasanya ia datang 5-15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ia langsung melangkah gontai menuju bangkunya dan meletakkan tas. Yuka dan Atsuko yang duduk di sebelahnya pun bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang terlihat murung itu sebelum ada guru datang.

"Tumben sekali kau datang tepat saat bel berbunyi," kata Yuka.

"Aku tidak membawa mobilku hari ini," jawab Chieri singkat.

"Mobilmu kenapa?" tanya Atsuko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada coretan tanda tangan dari orang yang tidak kukenal. Entah siapa dia, tapi yang pasti dia ada di sekolah ini,"

"Tanda tangan katamu? Hmm.. mungkin saja seorang siswa yang sedang iseng salah sasaran," tebak Yuka.

"Atau siswa itu tahu kalau kau adalah penggemarnya, makanya dia memberi tanda tangan di mobilmu," Atsuko ikut menebak.

"Tidak ada yang kukagumi di sekolah ini," tepis Chieri cepat setelah mendengar tebakan Atsuko.

"Lalu siapa? Shisui?" tebak Yuka lagi.

"Aku berpikir juga kalau orang itu adalah pelakunya," Chieri kali ini menyetujui tebakan Yuka karena ia berpikir orang yang sama yang melakukan ini.

"Kenapa Shisui? Kenapa kau tidak berpikir kalau orang lain yang melakukannya?" tanya Atsuko.

"Karena dia terakhir kali yang punya masalah denganku. Siapa tahu saja kalau dia balas dendam atas kejadian di kantin kemarin, kan?" jelas Chieri menurut logikanya.

"Bisa juga sih,"

.

.

.

The Uchihas baru saja selesai latihan untuk perlombaan. Selesai latihan, mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu sambil berbincang-bincang. Tanpa mereka ketahui, di saat yang sama Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko tak sengaja melewati ruangan itu dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemarin sebenarnya kau ada urusan apa di parkiran?" tanya Itachi.

"Hanya memberi sedikit balasan untuk gadis yang kemarin menjatuhkanku di kantin," jawab Shisui dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah.

"Teruslah bertengkar sampai kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih," celetuk Izuna sebelum menenggak seperempat botol air mineralnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya, seseorang ketika berada di puncak kemarahan pada lawan jenisnya, maka perasaannya juga mulai sadar akan rasa lelah dari pertengkaran tadi. Kalian akan mengobati satu sama lain, dan akhirnya kalian juga akan menyadari kalau ada rasa cinta di antara kalian," jelas Izuna setelah menutup botolnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Izuna? Aku tidak akan terpancing oleh rasa lelah itu," tepis Shisui sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti bagian akhirnya akan seperti apa," Izuna menaikkan bahu dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi tepisan Shisui.

"Kurasa yang dikatakan Izuna itu ada benarnya," Obito menyetujui ucapan Izuna.

Dari luar ruangan Chieri sudah menduganya, dan dugaannya benar. Sedari tadi ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal. Yuka dan Atsuko sendiri sampai mulai takut kalau sahabatnya akan melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada mereka karena Chieri kadang tidak terkendali kalau sudah marah.

"Yuka, Atsuko, jangan halangi aku untuk kali ini. Aku ingin menghajar Shisui," Chieri mengatakannya dengan dingin. Kemudian ia melangkah ke depan pintu ruangan yang berwarna coklat itu.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Atsuko.

"Entahlah, kita tetap dampingi saja dia," kata Yuka.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, disertai dengan siluet gadis berambut panjang yang diikuti oleh kedua temannya dari belakang. Tak lain adalah Chieri yang sudah berlagak seperti seorang pembunuh, dan kedua temannya sebagai anak buahnya. Kedatangan mereka benar-benar membuat keempat pemuda yang berada di ruangan tersebut kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

"KEMARI KAU, UCHIHA SHISUI!" teriak Chieri. Matanya sudah mengunci Shisui dengan tatapan tajam.

"Astaga, siapa dia?" tanya Obito ketakutan.

"Chieri, gadis yang pingsan kemarin," jawab Itachi.

" _Itu.. juga ada Yuka, kan?_ " batin Izuna hanya menangkapYuka yang menemani Chieri.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kembali sana ke kelasmu!" usir Shisui.

"Tidak akan, sebelum aku memberimu pelajaran!" geram Chieri yang mulai meretakkan jari-jarinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shisui. " _SHANNAROOOO_!"

BUGH!

Apa yang terjadi? Kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Itachi, Obito, dan Izuna memasang antara _poker face_ dan _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Atsuko dan Yuka melongo serta _sweatdrop_. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Chieri bisa memukul Shisui hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau kau yang menanda tangani pintu mobilku. Itu balasan dariku. Awas saja kalau kau masih mencari masalah denganku," ancam Chieri dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. "Yuka, Atsuko, ayo, kita pergi. Keperluanku sudah selesai di sini," sambungnya kemudian berlalu dari ruang itu disertai dengan Atsuko dan Yuka yang mengekor di belakang.

Sedangkan Itachi, Izuna, dan Obito masih memandangi punggung 3 gadis itu yang semakin berlalu. Di saat itu juga berbagai pertanyaan aneh muncul di benak mereka.

 _Dia makan apa?_

 _Apakah dia seorang kunoichi?_

 _Apakah dia murid didikan Tsunade-sama?_

"Hei! Kenapa kalian tidak membantuku?!" gerutu Shisui.

"Ahaha, _gomen_. Mari kubantu," Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Shisui berdiri.

"Shisui, apakah pukulan dari Chieri itu sakit?" tanya Obito polos.

"Kau ingin merasakannya? Silahkan, kau cari saja masalah dengan monster yang menjelma jadi seorang gadis itu!" jawab Shisui ketus seraya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku, kan, hanya bertanya,"

.

.

.

Awan kelabu menyelimuti langit. Bahkan matahari yang harusnya memancarkan sinar teriknya, kini menjadi hembusan angin yang hampir meniup badan setiap orang yang kurus. Chieri belum juga mendapatkan taksi. Ia merutuk sebal karena lupa membawa jaket ataupun sweaternya. Ia mulai menggigil kedinginan.

" _Kusso_! Padahal tadi pagi masih cerah, kenapa waktu siang malah mendung sih?" Chieri benar-benar ingin mengutuk hari ini.

Shisui melihat Chieri yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dari dalam mobil. Ia tahu kalau Chieri sedang kedinginan karena tiupan angin yang lumayan kencang. Rambut yang mulanya dikuncir rapi, sekarang malah menjadi tak karuan. Sebenarnya Shisui tak ingin menawarkan tumpangan untuknya karena kejadian tadi. Tapi ia adalah manusia yang masih punya hati dan perasaan, ia pun memutuskan untuk melaju ke arah Chieri.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku tidak?" tanya Shisui yang baru saja membuka kaca mobilnya.

Chieri terkejut melihat orang yang dipukulnya tadi sekarang malah menjadi berbaik hati kepadanya. Ia dilema harus menerima tumpangan itu atau tidak. Karena ia gengsi dan masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi di sekolah, tapi di lain sisi ia harus masuk ke mobil agar tidak kehujanan.

"Tidak mau. Aku naik taksi saja," tolak Chieri.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Apa kau ingin sakit?"

"Aku sakit atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Sudah, kau pulang saja sana!" Chieri bersikeras menolak ajakan Shisui.

"Dasar keras kepala. Sudah baik-baik aku mengajakmu agar tidak kehujanan, kau malah seperti ini. Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau pulang bersamaku tidak?" tanya Shisui sekali lagi.

"Ti-dak ma-u!" jawab Chieri dengan nada penekanan.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja sampai ada taksi yang lewat," tukas Shisui kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chieri.

Shisui tidak melajukan mobilnya terlalu jauh. Ia masih melihat ke belakang menunggu apakah Chieri berubah pikiran, dan apakah ada taksi yang lewat untuk ia tumpangi. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Gerimis mulai turun membasahi bumi Konoha, yang sesaat kemudian berganti menjadi hujan deras disertai angin yang cukup kencang. Chieri belum juga mendapatkan taksi. Shisui terpaksa memutar balik mobilnya kembali ke Chieri, sebelum gadis itu benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Cepat masuk ke mobilku!" perintah Shisui. Kali ini ia benar-benar memaksa.

"Tidak mau!"

Hal ini membuat Shisui turun dari mobilnya dan menggandeng Chieri masuk ke mobilnya. Dalam benaknya, Shisui tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya baik kepada Chieri sekarang. Padahal Chieri berbuat buruk padanya tadi. Ia tidak memikirkan keburukan Chieri untuk saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah agar Chieri selamat sampai rumahnya.

"Kubilang juga apa, sebentar lagi hujan. Kenapa kau masih saja memaksakan untuk naik taksi? Pakai jaketku agar kau tidak kedinginan," Shisui mengambil jaket dari sandaran joknya dan memberikannya kepada Chieri.

Chieri menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, lalu memakainya. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi mulutnya kaku seakan-akan ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia heran, kenapa ada orang yang seperti ini. Biasanya jika seseorang sudah disakiti, ia tidak akan berbuat baik kepada orang yang menyakitinya. Tapi Shisui berbeda.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Biasanya kau banyak bicara," celetuk Shisui memulai sebuah pembicaraan di dalam mobilnya.

" _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun,_ " batin Chieri gugup.

"Hei, kau melamun?" tanya Shisui yang menoleh ke Chieri sesaat.

" _Hee_? Tidak, aku tidak melamun," jawab Chieri yang sama gugupnya seperti batinnya saat ini.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya berpikir... kenapa kau mau memberiku tumpangan, sedangkan aku tadi memukulmu. Apakah kau tidak dendam, kesal, atau semacamnya?" giliran Chieri yang bertanya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu kepada Shisui.

Kini giliran Shisui yang terdiam. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Chieri, tapi entah niat dari mana yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya kasihan saja melihat kau kehujanan di luar," jawab Shisui seadanya.

"Kenapa kau kasihan? Padahal aku tadi..." ucap Chieri kemudian terpotong.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tetaplah manusia yang memiliki hati dan perasaan,"

"Aku... minta maaf soal tadi," ucap Chieri gugup.

"Lupakan. Jangan menyinggung soal itu lagi," balas Shisui dengan nada agak ketus. Sepertinya ia masih kesal atas perlakuan Chieri.

"Kau masih kesal?" tanya Chieri.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chieri mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shisui karena sudah mengantarkannya pulang. Pada saat yang sama juga, hujan pun mulai reda.

" _Arigatou_ , sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Oh ya, karena jaketmu masih basah, biarkan aku membawanya dulu untuk kukeringkan, ya? Besok akan kukembalikan," kata Chieri.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kubawa pulang saja sekarang," tolak Shisui.

"Jangan begitu. Anggap saja ini termasuk rasa terima kasihku yang katamu 'lain waktu' saat di UKS kemarin,"

"Ehm.. aku jadi tidak enak. Tapi terserah kau saja lah. Aku tak ingin kau merasa berhutang budi padaku," Shisui akhirnya menyerahkan jaketnya kepada Chieri. "Besok kau bawa saja mobilmu, tidak usah malu. Lagipula itu tanda tangan yang keren, kan?" Shisui kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Lebih keren tanda tangannya daripada orangnya. Wlee," ledek Chieri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Shisui yang pura-pura tidak fokus dengan ledekan Chieri.

"Kau kalah keren dengan tanda tanganmu. Ahahahaha," Chieri tertawa lepas setelah mengulanginya.

"Yang penting tanda tanganku masih ada di mobilmu," Shisui tak mau kalah omongan dari Chieri. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu," kemudian ia masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Chieri.

"Hati-hati, ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Buat yang baca chapter kemarin, maaf yak ada error dikit ._.v

Jadi, bagaimana? Next or no? review yaaa^^


	3. Got Noticed

disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **warning: ff gaje, jelek, abal-abal, authornya gak pinter bikin cerita, gak nyambung, gak jelas, typo(s), and other negative points~**

 **-habis baca, mohon review-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Chieri langsung ganti baju dan segera mengeringkan jaket milik Shisui yang basah karenanya. Dalam benaknya, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka kalau dengan hujan saja bisa membuatnya mengubah perasaan secepat ini. Yang mulanya penuh dendam, kini harus berterima kasih sepenuhnya pada Shisui.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi," gumamnya. "Ternyata masih ada orang baik yang setelah diperlakukan kasar oleh orang lain," senyum tipis pun mengembang di bibirnya,

-meanwhile-

Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi seorang pemuda Uchiha ini. Latihan, tugas sekolah, dan pekerjaan rumah berkecamuk di pikirannya saat ini. Beberapa tumpukan buku harus ia ladeni saat ini juga atau ia tidak akan bisa istirahat nanti. Baru berhadapan dengan meja belajarnya saja rasanya kepala itu ingin pecah. Belum lagi rasa sakitnya yang masih tersisa dari kejadian 'luar biasa' yang dialaminya tadi.

"Apa dia benar-benar seorang gadis normal? Ah, payah sekali aku ini. Kenapa tadi aku tidak bisa menepisnya? Ck!" Shisui mendumel sendiri sambil mengambil salah satu buku yang hendak dikerjakannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 8 malam. Shisui selesai dengan semua tugasnya untuk hari ini. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin merebahkan dirinya di kasur meski sekarang bukan jam tidurnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia hendak menutup pintu balkon dan jendelanya. Saat ia hendak menutup tirai jendelanya, ia melihat ke langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang telah kupikirkan tadi, huh? Bisa-bisanya aku menolong gadis seperti itu," gumamnya sambil mengukir senyum meremehkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia menutup tirai dan segera merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Di lain tempat, ada seorang gadis yang sedang memandang langit yang sama. Tak lain adalah Chieri yang sedang menghabiskan minuman coklat panasnya dengan memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga dia. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Dia mengesalkan sekali sih," gumam Chieri sebelum menyeruput minumannya. "Apa besok aku meminta maaf saja, ya?" lanjutnya yang kemudian melihat ke arah jaket Shisui yang digantungnya di lemari. "Huh.. menyebalkan."

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Chieri datang pagi sekali di sekolah. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, hanya terlihat satu atau dua siswa saja yang berlalu lalang di koridoor. Ia datang sepagi ini bukan karena ada piket. Ia ingin mengembalikan jaket Shisui ke lokernya saja karena ia cukup malu untuk memberikan pada orangnya langsung. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Chieri.

" _Chotto matte_ , dia kelas 11 berapa ya?" gumam Chieri ditengah ketergesaannya. Dan ketika ada seorang siswa yang mengenakan dasi warna biru—yang tak lain adalah seragam ikon dari kelas 11 di sekolah itu—ia pun segera mencegat siswa itu dan bertanya. " _Sumimasen_ , kau kelas 11 kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya siswa tersebut dengan polosnya.

"Kau tahu Uchiha Shisui? Dia kelas 11 berapa?"

"Dia kelas 11-2"

"Ah, kelas sebelah rupanya. Kalau begitu, _sankyuu_!" Chieri pun segera pergi ke kelas 11-2 untuk segera mengembalikan jaket itu.

Setelah menemukan kelas yang dicarinya. Ia pun segera masuk ke kelas bagian belakang dan mencari lokernya. Sialnya, loker itu dikunci oleh 4 kode angka, bukan kunci biasa. Ya, Chieri seharusnya sudah mengetahui itu karena loker siswa di sekolah ini menggunakan kode angka.

"Astaga, kodenya apa?" Chieri menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mungkin menggunakan tanggal lahir. Tapi tanggal lahirnya berapa?" ia pun mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar.

Mata Chieri tertuju pada sebuah kalender di kelas. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat petunjuk tanggal lahir Shisui disana. Bingo! Dia pun menemukannya di bulan Oktober.

"19 Oktober, Shisui Uchiha. Bagus. Tinggal mencobanya di lokernya," Chieri kembali beringsut ke depan loker Shisui dan mencoba kode itu, yaitu 1-9-1-0.

Berhasil. Loker itu terbuka. Chieri hanya bersorak kecil ketika berhasil membuka lokernya. Namun, kesialan lain datang tak lama kemudian. Sebelum memasukkan jaket, ia dipergoki oleh orang lain.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan lokerku?" yap. Tak lain adalah sang pemilik loker yang memergoki aksi Chieri itu.

' _Kusso_! Aku ketahuan!' batin Chieri skakmat tak mau menoleh ke belakang. 'Eh, tapi kan aku tidak mencuri. Aku tidak bersalah dong. Tapi tetap saja menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelas lain pagi-pagi dan membuka loker siswa lain tanpa seizinnya itu sangat tidak sopan. Ah, apa boleh buat. Aku kan hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket ini,' lanjut batinnya.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak? Aku bicara denganmu, yang ada di depan lokerku!" nada Shisui mulai meninggi.

' _Yabai_. Dia mulai marah,' Chieri pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. Ia segera memasukkan jaket itu ke dalam loker dan mentupnya. Ia tak mau ini menjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman lagi. " _Gomennasai_ , Shisui-kun. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaketmu," Chieri berusaha setenang mungkin menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau rupanya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kode lokerku?" tanya Shisui.

"Itu memakai tanggal dan bulan lahirmu kan? Ya sudah, aku masukkan saja tanggal dan bulan kelahiranmu," jawab Chieri enteng.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Shisui mengintrogasi Chieri pagi ini layaknya seorang petugas keamanan.

"Di kalender kelasmu itu," Chieri menunjuk kalender kelas. "Disana terdapat tanggal yang dilingkari untuk mengetahui hari ulang tahun setiap anggota kelas, kan, 19 Oktober?" ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mengganti nama Shisui dengan hari kelahirannya sambil melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya langsung padaku saja?" lagi-lagi Shisui bertanya.

"Ehm.. karena aku hari ini akan cukup padat sepertinya. Aku takut terlupa. Jadi, aku harus datang pagi-pagi untuk menyerahkannya. Tapi karena kau belum datang, ya sudah aku taruh saja di lokermu," Chieri beralasan, dan berbohong tentunya.

"Kau kan bisa menungguku. Lagipula kau bisa lihat di daftar piket itu kalau aku hari ini ada piket," ucap Shisui yang sepertinya ingin Chieri memberikannya langsung saja.

"Ah, kebetulan kau datang pagi juga kalau begitu. Ya sudah, aku mau ke kelasku dulu," Chieri kemudian segera keluar dari kelas Shisui dan menuju ke kelasnya di sebelah.

"Gadis itu.. lumayan aneh."

Saat jam istirahat dibunyikan, siswa-siswi banyak yang bergerombol di lobby utama. Ternyata disana terdapat sebuah pengumuman untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah yang diselenggarakan setelah ujian akhir semester ini. Beberapa ekstrakulikuler akan berdiskusi mengenai acara ini. Namun, tidak hanya bagian dari ekstrakulikuler saja, siswa-siswi juga dipersilahkan untuk mewakili kelasnya menampilkan suatu pertunjukan. Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko tertarik untuk membahas hal ini.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti?" usul Atsuko.

"Jangan bercanda, kita bukan grup atau apapun. Lagipula, apa yang akan kita tampilkan nanti, huh?" timpal Chieri.

"Siapa yang peduli tentang kau itu grup atau bukan. Yang penting kau bisa tampil," ucap Yuka yang setuju dengan usul Atsuko.

"Kalian tidak ingat tahun lalu ya? Saat audisi peserta untuk tampil, kalian ingat kalau salah satu jurinya adalah Madara-sensei, kan? Saat itu aku terpaksa harus bernyanyi sendirian untuk mewakili kelasku dengan instrumen lagu yang kudownload dari internet. Tapi saat aku bernyanyi, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa mengatur nafas karena saking gugupnya. Dan tatapan Madara-sensei itu... sangat menyedihkan bagiku," jelas Chieri dengan lirih di tiga kata terakhir.

"Tahun ini kita coba lagi. Kali ini kau tidak akan sendiri," Atsuko merangkul Chieri dan Yuka. "Aku akan bermain piano, Yuka akan bermain biolanya," sambungnya dengan semangat.

" _Nani_? Aku? Bermain biola?!" pekik Yuka ketika namanya disebut untuk bermain biola.

"Ayolah, Yuka-chan. Kau kan pandai bermain biola seperti Ka**i Mi*****o, aku yang akan bermain piano seperti Ar**a Ko***i di drama 'Your Lie in *****'. Biarkan Chieri yang akan bernyanyi nanti," jelas Atsuko. (maaf pake sensor, takutnya kena copyright atau apalah itu. Yah, sepertinya readers tau sendiri lah yang disensor itu :'v)

"Dasar korban drama. Aku pandai bermain biola itu karena bakatku sejak kecil saja, bukan hobi," tepis Yuka.

"Justru karena bakatmu itulah yang membuat penampilan kita akan lebih menarik nanti," Atsuko tetap mendesak Yuka agar mau ikut tampil.

" _Shikata nai_ , karena kau temanku. Nah, Chieri, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yuka.

"Aku tidak yakin. Suaraku juga tidak begitu merdu. Aku bernyanyi karena hobi, bukan bakat seperti kalian berdua," Chieri menunduk pesimis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini hanya pentas sekolah, bukan konser besar atau bahkan pertunjukan yang biasa dilakukan The Uchihas," Atsuko kini giliran yang meyakinkan Chieri.

"Nanti akan kupikirkan. Aku butuh waktu sendiri dulu," Chieri melepaskan rangkulan Atsuko dan pergi ke suatu tempat untuknya menyendiri.

. . .

Chieri pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon rindang. Jika mengingat kejadian memalukannya tahun lalu, ia rasanya ingin menangis. Bukan ingin lagi, tapi Chieri sudah meneteskan air matanya. Ia cukup malu karena kejadian itu. Melihat tatapan para juri karena kegugupannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun, ia hanya bisa menahan dan mengeluarkannya ketika sudah keluar ruang audisi. Meski hanya sebuah audisi pentas di sekolah, tetap saja Chieri malu jika gagal.

" _Baka_!" Chieri mengatakan dirinya sendiri di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Siapa yang kau katakan bodoh, huh?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja berada di dekat Chieri.

Chieri mengenali suara itu. Ia pun menghentikan isak tangisnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Shisui-kun? Astaga," Chieri segera mengelap tangisannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia malu jika harus menghadapkan wajahnya yang sembab ini pada seseorang.

"Katamu hari ini kau sibuk," Shisui beringsut duduk di sampingnya.

"Urusanku sudah selesai," jawab Chieri singkat.

"Cepat juga. Dan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shisui.

"Bukan urusanmu," lagi-lagi Chieri menjawabnya dengan singkat dan nada agak ketus.

"Paling kau menangis karena mengingat sebuah masa lalumu yang memalukan atau mungkin menyedihkan," Shisui asal tebak.

"Kenapa kau bisa menebak begitu?" tanya Chieri.

"Tidak mungkin kalau kau menangis bahagia, lalu mengatakan dirimu sendiri 'bodoh' seperti tadi," Shisui hanya menyungging senyum meremehkan.

"The Uchihas akan tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti?" tanya Chieri lagi untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja,"

"Oh.." Chieri hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Shisui.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba untuk tampil?" tanya Shisui.

"Tadi Atsuko mengajakku untuk tampil bersama, tapi aku pikir dahulu saja. Aku tidak mau kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi," Chieri menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kejadian tahun lalu?" Shisui mengingat-ingat apakah ada suatu kejadian tentang pentas saat ulang tahun sekolah yang terjadi pada Chieri. "Ehm.. Kau yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengatur nafasmu saat bernyanyi karena gugup saat audisi, itu bukan?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" pekik Chieri yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ahaha, benar kau rupanya. Saat itu kebetulan aku dan anggota The Uchihas dipanggil untuk menghadap Madara-sensei di ruang audisi, tapi aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang ketika bernyanyi tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa mengatur nafas karena gugup. Saat kulirik di daftar nama, Madara-sensei langsung mencoret namanya tanpa tanda silang di datanya seperti peserta lain," jelas Shisui blak-blakan

"Astaga.. kau membuatku semakin sedih," Chieri kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Ahaha. _Tsuman, tsuman_. Habisnya jika aku teringat reaksimu saat itu yang langsung keluar dengan wajah malumu, aku jadi antara kasihan atau tertawa," balas Shisui yang sempat tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak yakin tahun ini,"

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Ayolah, kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya kalau belum mencoba, kan? Lagipula katamu kau akan tampil bersama temanmu tahun ini. Siapa tahu hasilnya akan jadi lebih baik. Kau harusnya jangan malu karena gagal, tapi malulah ketika kau tidak mau mencoba," sekarang Shisui jadi seperti Atsuko yang ikut mendesak Chieri agar mau mencoba tahun ini.

"Kau ini sama saja seperti Atsuko dan Yuka," Chieri mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. aku lupa bagaimana kau bernyanyi waktu itu. Bisakah kau bernyanyi lagi sekarang?" pinta Shisui.

"Aku bernyanyi karena hobi, bukan karena bakat," Chieri mengatakan itu untuk menolak permintaan Shisui.

"Siapa yang peduli itu bakat atau hobi. Aku hanya ingin kau bernyanyi sebentar saja,"

"Suaraku tidak merdu,"

"Merdu atau tidaknya, itu urusan terakhir. Ayolah, Chieri-chan," Shisui tetap ingin Chieri bernyanyi walau hanya sepenggal lirik saja.

"Tidak mau!" tukas Chieri berdiri dan meninggalkan Shisui sendirian di halaman belakang.

"Yah, dia kesal," Shisui hanya menoleh dengan wajah inncoent ke punggung Chieri yang ditutup oleh rambut biru panjangnya.

Bel pulang telah dibunyikan. Siswa-siswi berhamburan pulang. Namun, Shisui dan grup piketnya hari ini harus pulang agak terlambat dari teman sekelasnya karena harus membersihkan dan membereskan kelas. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas, ia hampir saja terlupa akan sesuatu di lokernya.

"Ah iya, jaketku!" pekik Shisui yang baru saja teringat.

"Ada apa, Shisui?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Kalian pulang dulu saja, aku mau mengambil barangku di loker,"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati,"

Shisui segera membuka lokernya dan mengambil jaketnya yang dibungkus plastik oleh Chieri. Namun, sebelum ia menutup lokernya, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi catatan kecil di bungkusan jaketnya.

[notes on]

 _Arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang kemarin. Untuk menghindari bau, aku semprotkan sedikit parfumku di jaket ini. Maaf saja kalau kau merasakan baunya cukup feminin. Ah ya, aku juga minta maaf soal pukulanku kemarin. Sakit ya? Maafkan aku, tidak bisa mengatakan ini secara langsung juga. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku di beberapa sosial media dan nomor telponku yang ada dibaliknya._

[notes off]

Shisui sempat mengendus jaketnya itu. Aroma floralnya memang tidak terlalu menyengat, tapi itu saja sepertinya bisa bertahan beberapa hari kedepan. Kemudian, ia pun membalik notes itu dan menemukan beberapa akun sosial media dan nomor telpon Chieri. Sepertinya gadis itu meminta agar Shisui mau berkontak dengannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Mungkin kusimpan saja. Siapa tahu kami akan membutuhkan bantuan satu sama lain," Shisui memasukkan notes itu kembali ke bungkusannya.

Hari ini salah satu sahabat Chieri absen. Atsuko hari ini menghilang tanpa keterangan apapun di absensinya. Tidak tertulis sakit atau izin, tapi hanya alfa. Jam isitirahat pun pasti akan terasa sepi tanpanya karena tidak ada yang menyerocos tentang The Uchihas atau bahkan drama-drama yang tidak pernah ditonton Chieri atau bahkan Chieri sendiri tidak tertarik untuk drama itu.

"Atsuko hari ini kenapa, ya?" tanya Chieri pada Yuka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dihubungi pun tidak ada jawaban darinya," jawab Yuka sambil memandang layar smartphonenya yang baru saja dimatikan setelah menelpon Atsuko.

"Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak mau diganggu,"

"Mungkin saja,"

Tak lama kemudian smartphone yuka bergetar mendapatkan pesan. Rupanya pesan itu dari Atsuko yang sedari tadi tidak ada kabar.

" _Gomen ne_ , hari ini aku menghilang tanpa kabar. Ada suatu urusan dengan keluargaku, aku belum bisa menceritakannya pada kalian. Tolong sampaikan pada wali kelas agar menghubungiku langsung saja. Ah ya, hari ini pendaftaran peserta pentas seni untuk ulang tahun sekolah, kan? Kalian daftar saja langsung, dan jangan lupa namaku. _Sankyuu_." Yuka membacakan pesan dari Atsuko yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan teman kita yang satu itu," gumam Chieri.

"Sudahlah, kita penuhi saja permintaannya. Apa salahnya memenuhi permintaan teman di akhir kelas 11 ini, kan?" kata Yuka agar Chieri mau diajak tampil di pentas seni nanti.

"Tapi, aku.." Chieri masih ragu untuk mencoba.

"Kau tidak sendirian kali ini, Chieri-chan," Yuka menatap dalam mata Chieri dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Huft.. _shikata nai_ ," akhirnya Chieri pasrah dengan desakan temannya itu.

"Yosh! _Ikou_!" Yuka langsung menarik tangan Chieri.

Yuka mengajak Chieri ke ruang pendaftaran. Lumayan banyak siswa dari kelas 10 dan 11 yang ingin mengikuti pentas seni. Namun, dari sebanyak itu akan dipilih beberapa siswa atau grup yang terbaik untuk tampil nanti.

"Kami akan tampil grup 3 orang," ucap Yuka begitu sampai di depan panitia.

"Kalian akan menampilkan apa?" tanya siswa yang menjadi panitia.

"Musik,"

"Kalau begitu, ini formulirnya. Besok harus kalian kembalikan pada panitia yang ada di ruang ini saat jam istirahat pertama dan kedua, setelah melebihi jam itu, tidak akan diterima. Audisi akan diselenggarakan lusa atau setelah pengembalian formulir. Informasi tentang audisi akan diberitahukan lebih lanjut. Semoga beruntung," jelas siswa tersebut sambil memberikan formulir dan tersenyum menyemangati.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," Chieri dan Yuka pun melangkah mundur dari hadapan panitia dan keluar ruangan sambil melihat formulirnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini. Kenapa audisinya harus lusa sih?!" dumel Chieri.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita pasti bisa! Kalau kau kesusahan memilih lagu, aku bisa membantu kok," Yuka menepuk bahu Chieri.

"Kalau kita hanya bernyanyi atau menari saja tidak masalah karena tidak ada yang memainkan alat musik. Kau akan memainkan biola, Atsuko akan memainkan piano. Bayangkan saja kalau tidak bisa seirama, jadinya pasti... ahsudahlah," Chieri menunduk lesu.

"Pulang sekolah, kita temui Atsuko. Kita akan mulai latihan, okay?"

" _Hee_?!"

Yuka membenarkan apa yang diucapkannya. Malam ini ia menjemput Chieri ke rumahnya dengan sepeda motornya dan membawa biola. Ia melakukan ini karena tahu Chieri pasti akan cukup malas pergi latihan mendadak.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Chieri sebelum memakai helmnya.

"Tentu saja. Cepat pakai helmnya. Lagipula kau tidak mau terlalu malam, kan?"

"Ya, terserah apa katamu saja," Chieri pun memakai helm dengan wajah pasrah dan naik ke sepeda motor Yuka.

Sesampainya di rumah Atsuko, Chieri dan Yuka menceritakan apa saja yang mereka alami di sekolah. Namun, tak lupa juga dengan agenda mereka malam ini, yaitu latihan untuk audisi.

"Kalian serius lusa adalah audisi?" tanya Atsuko dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Meski pentas seninya masih minggu depan, tapi semua peserta harus dipersiapkan mulai sekarang," jawab Yuka. "Tak apa, jika kita lolos, kita ada banyak waktu untuk latihan lagi," sambungnya.

"Apa besok ruang musik kosong? Ah, aku ingin latihan disana," kata Atsuko penuh harap.

"Datanglah pagi-pagi, dan memohonlah pada Madara-sensei kalau begitu," sahut Chieri.

"Kenapa harus Madara-sensei? Memangnya tidak ada guru lain?" tanya Yuka.

"Kau kira guru yang paling sering mengunjungi ruang musik itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara-sensei, huh?" Chieri melipatkan tangannya.

"Hm.. benar juga sih," Atsuko manggut-manggut.

"Siswa-siswi yang ingin tampil dengan tema musik cukup banyak. Besok mereka pasti juga ingin latihan di ruang musik. Maka dari itu, kalau kita ingin latihan di sana, kita harus datang pagi," jelas Chieri.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai saja latihannya!"

Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko merencanakan berangkat bersama pagi ini. Benar saja, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.15 pagi, tapi mereka sudah dapat izin dari Madara untuk memakai ruangan karena kebetulan The Uchihas tidak sedang ada latihan. Tetapi dengan syarat hingga jam istirahat kedua saja karena setelah itu ruangan akan disterilkan untuk audisi besok.

Tidak banyak siswa yang sepagi ini lalu lalang di depan ruang musik. Tapi tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata dan telinga yang menyaksikan latihan kecil itu. Shisui mendengarnya dari jendela yang tidak sengaja terbuka sedikit dan melihatnya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" seseorang menepuk pundak Shisui dari belakang.

"Izuna? Cih. Kau mengagetkanku saja! Diamlah, aku sedang mengintip latihan mereka," Shisui sempat berbicara pada lawan bicaranya yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Latihan? Siapa?" Izuna pun ikutan mengintip seperti Shisui. Tapi ia difokuskan oleh gadis berambut coklat yang sedang bermain biola, yang tak lain adalah Yuka. "Itu.. Yuka? Dia bermain biola?" gumamnya tak percaya. Ia pun sedikit menggeser posisi Shisui karena ingin menyaksikan Yuka bermain biola.

" _Kusso_! Kau ini mengganggu saja!" Shisui tak sengaja mengatakannya agak keras dan menutup mulutnya seketika. Ia pun segera menarik Izuna jongkok ke bawah.

Mendengar ada sedikit suara umpatan yang begitu dekat, Chieri dan dua temannya sempat membuyarkan konsentrasi.

"Kenapa, Chieri?" tanya Atsuko.

"Aku seperti mendengar ada suara siswa di dekat sini," Chieri menatap ke jendela.

"Mungkin sudah banyak yang mulai datang. Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Yuka.

"Kita ulang sekali lagi saja,"

Sedangkan Shisui dan Izuna masih jongkok tepat di bawah jendela. Masih mendengarkan ketiga gadis itu latihan untuk audisi.

"Mereka ingin mengikuti audisi?" tanya Izuna.

"Entahlah, sepertinya. Kurasa begitu," Shisui tersenyum kecil karena tahu bahwa Chieri ingin mencobanya lagi tahun ini.

"Izuna? Shisui? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" seorang guru memergoki Shisui dan Izuna berjongkok tidak jelas di ruang musik. Ternyata itu adalah pelatih mereka sendiri, Madara.

"Madara-sensei?" pekik Izuna dan Shisui bersamaan.

"Kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kalian berdua, ikut aku," titah Madara pada Izuna dan Shisui.

. . .

"Apa? Menilai peserta?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kalian menjadi perwakilan dari siswa ekstrakulikuler band untuk ikut menilai siswa-siswi yang mengikuti audisi di bagian musik bersama aku dan Aiko-sensei," jelas Madara.

" _Matte kudasai_ , Aiko-sensei bukankah guru Fisika?" tanya Shisui.

"Tapi dia juga menjadi pelatih di ekstra paduan suara. Dia juga bernyanyi cukup bagus saat aku tak sengaja mendengarnya," Madara tersenyum kecil mengingat suatu kejadiannya.

"Tapi, kenapa Itachi dan Obito tidak ditunjuk juga?" tanya Izuna.

"Sudah kubilang, hanya perwakilan, jadi hanya satu atau dua orang saja. Kalian bersyukurlah karena kutunjuk tahun ini. Kuharap kalian mau menerima permintaanku ini. Aku tidak akan memberi kalian batasan kriteria untuk menilai nanti, karena aku tahu kalian pasti punya kriteria yang relatif berbeda," jelas Madara lagi. "Apakah kalian bersedia?" sambungnya.

" _Hai_ ', Madara-sensei,"

Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko akan berencana pulang bersama hari ini karena hendak berlatih lagi untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan mereka untuk audisi besok. Hari ini juga mereka pulang dengan mobil Chieri. Namun, saat di parkiran, mereka bertemu Shisui.

"Chieri-chan!" sapa Shisui. Tidak biasanya ia menyapa Chieri saat bertemu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chieri sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

"Besok kau ikut audisi bersama teman-temanmu, ya?" tanya Shisui.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau besok jangan sampai gugup. Aku akan menyaksikanmu di sana 'dengan seksama'," kata Shisui dengan aura yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chieri yang gagal paham dengan kalimat Shisui.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya, selamat berjuang untuk besok," Shisui menepuk bahu Chieri. "Semoga beruntung," bisiknya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sampai jumpa!" kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Chieri dan menuju ke mobilnya.

"Hei, Chieri-chan, ada apa?" tanya Yuka yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," balas Chieri setelah memandangi punggung Shisui yang makin menjauh, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. 'Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang itu,' lanjutnya yang hanya membatin.

Audisi dimulai. Hanya siswa yang akan mengikuti audisi diperkenankan untuk mendekat ke lokasi audisi. Ruang audisi Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko berada di ruang musik. Mereka menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Berkeringat dingin. Itu yang mereka rasakan. Bahkan semua peserta merasakan itu.

Ruangan hanya untuk juri yang menilai dan peserta yang dipanggil gilirannya. Jendela ditutup oleh tirai dan pintu ditutup agar tidak ada peserta lain yang mengintip peserta yang sedang tampil.

"Grup atas nama Tanimura Chieri, silakan masuk," seorang siswa yang mengabsen menyebutkan bahwa sekarang adalah giliran Chieri dan kedua temannya.

"Astaga, cepat sekali!" pekik Chieri.

"Jika kalian tidak segera masuk, akan kami diskualifikasi,"

"Kita berharap saja, semoga lolos," Yuka menggenggam erat tangan Chieri dan Atsuko.

Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko memasuki ruangan. Mata Chieri terbelalak ketika melihat jajaran jurinya. Ia baru sadar dengan ucapan Shisui kemarin. Tatapan Shisui juga hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia lebih serius dan menganggap Chieri adalah peserta, bukan teman.

Aiko, guru Fisikanya yang selalu memintanya untuk maju mengerjakan soal atau bahkan menjelaskan sedikit materi yang dipahaminya. Madara, guru yang menjadi juri tahun lalu yang memberikan Chieri tatapan yang cukup menyedihkan baginya. Shisui, orang yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa bulan ini, tapi sudah terjalin banyak komunikasi antara mereka berdua.

'Aiko-sensei? Madara-sensei? Dan.. Shisui-kun?' tiga orang yang ditandai oleh Chieri dalam hidupnya ini menjadi juri. 'Jadi, inikah yang dia maksudkan.. 'dengan seksama'?' sekarang ia paham betul kenapa Shisui berkata sedikit aneh padanya kemarin.

'Izuna-kun?' Yuka tak tahu kalau Izuna juga akan menilai performanya kali ini.

"Tanimura Chieri akan bernyanyi, Takayama Yuka akan bermain biola, dan Tachibana Atsuko akan bermain piano. Benar begitu, para gadis?" tanya Aiko dengan senyum khas pada muridnya setelah melihat data peserta.

" _Hai'_ ,"

"Tanimura Chieri.. Oh, kau yang tahun lalu itu, ya?" tanya Madara dengan tatapan matanya yang cukup tajam setelah melihat data Chieri.

"Ya, benar," jawab Chieri tanpa malu akan kesalahannya tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, silakan mulai,"

Atsuko menduduki kursi di depan piano, bersiap dengan jari-jarinya. Yuka menopang biola dan mengangkat gesekannya. Chieri berdiri di depan mic dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak boleh mendapatkan tatapan yang lebih menyedihkan daripada tahun lalu.

Intro lagu mulai dimainkan Atsuko, yang kemudian disusul oleh Yuka. Barulah beberapa detik kemudian Chieri mulai bernyanyi dengan ekspresi dan nada yang penuh penghayatan dan percaya dirinya.

'Yuka-chan.. aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia cukup berbakat memainkan biola,' mata dan pendengaran Izuna mendominasi fokusnya pada permainan biola Yuka. Kemudian ia mengambil selembar kertas kosong di balik kolom penilaian, dan menuliskan sesuatu.

'Jangan gugup. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Pusatkan konsentrasimu pada lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Aku yakin, kalian bisa lolos.' dibalik tatapan Shisui yang serius, ternyata terdapat support untuk Chieri yang kini mau mencoba.

'Tanimura-san, mungkin dia payah dalam Fisika. Aku yakin dia pasti mengikuti audisi ini karena temannya. Dia juga bernyanyi karena hobi, bukan bakat seperti Takayama dan Tachibana. Tak kusangka dia cukup percaya diri untuk bernyanyi seperti ini,' Aiko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan ketiga muridnya itu.

'Ternyata Tanimura itu mau mencoba. Padahal seingatku dia sudah menahan tangis saat aku menatapnya dalam audisi tahun lalu. Ini sebuah kemajuan baginya. Penghayatan dan percaya dirinya juga meningkat jika dibandingkan tahun lalu. Perubahan yang cukup baik. Takayama dan Tachibana, mereka cukup berbakat dalam memainkan alat musiknya masing-masing,' Madara tetap mendengar dan memerhatikan penampilan peserta sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kolom penilaian.

Lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko tidak diizinkan keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu karena sekalian harus mendengar penilaian dan penentuan lolos tidaknya mereka bertiga. Sedangkan sebagai juri, Shisui masih berdiskusi dengan Izuna, dan Aiko masih berdiskusi dengan Madara. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka memutuskan hasilnya.

"Tanimura Chieri, kuakui kau berubah lebih baik daripada tahun lalu. Dilihat dari cara bernyanyimu, kau bernyanyi karena hobi, bukan bakat. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini hanya audisi pentas seni sekolah. Ini juga sekolah umum, bukan sekolah kesenian," Madara menyempatkan berkomentar pada Chieri. " _Omodetou_ , kalian bisa tampil di pentas seni besok," tukasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Nani_?"

" _Omodetou_ , kalian lolos!" Aiko memberi ucapan selamat dengan senyum lebar.

"Chieri, kau dengar sendiri, kan?" tanya Atsuko sambil menyenggol Chieri yang terpaku.

"Tapi kuharap saat tampil nanti kau tidak gugup seperti tahun lalu ya, Tanimura-san?" canda Madara.

" _H-hai'_ , Madara-sensei," sahut Chieri dengan senyum kecut.

Ketika Chieri menoleh ke Shisui, tatapan Shisui pun berubah. Ia melihat senyuman khas Shisui yang terukir jelas di bibirnya. Shisui memang tak mengucapkan selamat melalui mulutnya, tapi Chieri sudah mengerti bahwa Shisui cukup bangga dengan mau mencoba tampil lagi tahun ini.

" _Matte kudasai_ , _minna-san_ ," sergah Izuna sebelum ketiga gadis itu beranjak keluar. "Untuk Takayama-san, ini ada permintaan dariku. Kau bisa mengubungiku atau bicara denganku langsung kalau kau mau menerimanya," ia pun menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi coretannya tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Yuka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yuka.

"Buka nanti saja. Aku harap kau membalasnya. Baiklah, silakan kalian keluar. Sekali lagi, _omodetou_ ya!" tukas Izuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah keluar ruangan, Yuka pun membuka surat itu. Chieri dan Atsuko tak sengaja ikut membacanya karena ingin tahu.

[notes on]

 _Aku sudah mengamati permainan biolamu saat kau latihan kemarin dan tampil di audisi tadi. Kau berbakat ya? Apa kau berpengalaman mengikuti perlombaan? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Ah ya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah perlombaan biola dan piano yang akan diselenggarakan di teater musik Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa berduet sebagai peserta. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagiku jika bisa berduet denganmu. Kumohon, respon permintaan ini. Sankyuu._

[notes off]

"Wah, kau diajak duet dengan Izuna," Atsuko menyenggol Yuka.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Atsuko," timpal Yuka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jadi, kau menerimanya atau tidak?" tanya Chieri.

"Yuka-chan, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Izuna itu jarang sekali mengajak orang lain berduet. Diantara siswa-siswi yang pandai bermain biola di sekolah ini, kau yang dipilih Izuna. Terima sajalah itu permintaannya," desak Atsuko.

"Kalian ini kenapa ikut campur sih? Ini kan urusanku dengan Izuna. Terserah aku saja yang membalasnya dong," tukas Yuka yang tak mau diganggu teman-temannya.

"Ahahaha,"

.

.

yoo~ gimana? makin gak nyambung? maafkan. heheu~

don't forget to review yaa^^


End file.
